Please Let This be a Lie
by orochimaru's-lapdog
Summary: Please... this has to be a lie! I know that alot of people hate me, but to think that you of all people... PLease dont do this to me, Sasuke!
1. Default Chapter

Naruto huffed as anouther kunai brezzed it's way past his ear. "Sasuke, you bastard!" he screamed to the other who was the one sending the kunai at him. They had been fighting for over an hour. Naruto felt fit to fall to the ground but Sasuke wouldn't stop the assult. Naruto bealry dodged anouther knife, but it was futile as anouther one caught him in the leg. "Shit! Stop."

His eyes widened ashe noticed that his pleas fell on deaf ears. More kunai struck him, one in the other leg, four in his torso, and three in his right arm. "Sasuke-bastard! I said STOP!" he screamed, clutching his right arm tightly. He half expected more kunai, but was shortly relieved as he Sasuke sheath the rest of the blades. But as Naruto was just getting up, a milk-white hand ran through his hair. As his head was yanked back sharply, Naruto let out a tiny "Huh!". He found himself staring up into cold black eyes.His left was crushed under the other's knee. "Sasuke, what the hell do you think your doing? Let me go! now!" he growled but Sasuke only pulled harder and forced Naruto to keep looking him, face to face.

"You are a monster. I hope you burn in hell you good for nothing bastard." Sasuke's voice was harsh and not at all like him. Naruto stared at the boy he had considered friend. His mind was racing to comprehend what exactlly was happening. But his thoughts stopped as a stinging pain tiwsted it's way through his mind. Something told him that Sasuke was twisting one of the kunai in his gut. He tried to raise an arm to push him away but found his right arm disable and his other was still crunched under Sasuke's knee.

Naruto gasped as the pain intinsified as Sasuke bent closer to him. The warm breath of his opponent felt odd at his neck. Then more pain of Sasuke bitting down harshly on his neck, slashing the delicate skin there. Naruto felt as Sasuke pushed closer to him, their chest's touching, Sasuke nearly straddling him. His eyes were getting heavy, as too the loss of blood through his wounds and Sasuke sucking at his neck. Feeling his body going limp. Finally darkness took the younge ninja.


	2. Caught

Note: yah this is my first fic and i suck horribly but im trying very hard, meh meh .;

Diclamier: i own not Naruto...sigh pooh...

Naruto shuddered as he opened his eyes, letting out a smalll moan. The sound of soft laughter startled him, causing him to sit up. He glanced around to only find that he was in complete darkness...so dark he felt as if it was smuthering. He found his voice weak, much like he felt. "S-sasuke?" he whispered into the direct darkness before him.

"Silly Naruto." came the chilling voice "Who eles would it be?"

Naruto felt a growl push it's way up through his cheast and out his slightly parted lips. "What the hell do you think your doing, first you jump me, then you drag me off to some kinda pit hole of hell? What the fuck is your prob-" Naruto stopped as something roughly scrapped against his upper arm. He twisted around vioently, rising to his feet quickly. He tried to shake the feeling of what ever that that had been on his arm but it didn't go away. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here." came the soft reply of breath on his neck. Naruto scowled. and emidently turned around to face his oppent. But all he could see was the darkness. It didnt seem to end. 'Hell, i dont even know what the fuck this place looks like...' Naruto thought, blindly gropping the empty space before him.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure you know where I am." Once again the voice came from behind him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to raise.

The sick sound of skin being broken and bitten through echoed through out the seemingly never ending dark, followed shortly by a scream of pain. Naruto fell to the ground, holding his shoulder as blood poured through his fingers and down his bright orange breaker. He huffed and made his way back up to his feet. "What the fu-" the words were forced back down his throat as he was knocked down by a blow to his delicate neck. Naruto hit the ground with a gasp, despretly trying to regain his breath. He gagged once, took in a shallow breath, and pushed himself back up to his knees.

"What's wronge, fox?" the other said, kicking the boy in the ribs sharpley, sending him into a damp wall. A sicking plop as the boy smacked against the wall. "Missing your friends?"

Naruto breathed in deep as he heard footsteps nearing his head. He opend his eyes to stare at a black boot. "Y-your not Sasuke." he gasped. His head throbbing and his breath coming in pants, he pulled himself to his arms, only to be pushed back down by the boot he'd glimpsed before forcefullylying on his head.

"Oh, look. He can be taught." the man said, laughing, "Yes, I'm not your Sasuke. I'm the one who fooled you, the one who even fooled the great Kakashi, if it was only for a moment..."

Naruto, foolishly rebeling against the force of the boot, painfully twisted his head to look up at his captor. The man towering over him looked down to meet his eyes. Naruto stared, trying to take in the face. A pair of green eyes, darkly tanned skin, a smile dripping with sadistic glee. A simple but well-worn brown shirt and a pair of matching dirty pants, cuffed at the heel. Naruto grunted as the boot became haevier with more force behind it. "Don't you dare look me in the eyes. An apprentince _never_ should look it's master in the eyes." the man said almost as if he was speaking to an animal. Naruto sighed as the boot was raised. Then found a growl rising up in his throat.

"No. No Kyuubi." the man's voice was thick with anger. He kicked the boy in the face and smiled. "I will have none of that." he cracked his knucles and pulled out a kunai...With one foot he pushed up the back of Naruto's blazer and shirt and began slashing the skin deeply.Naruto only whimper, to weak to even moan. A few moments later he stood. "There. That should keep the demon at bay." he purred as he stared at the bloody sybol. "Well at least for mabye 3 years... which is all the time I need." he nugged Naruto with his foot. "Your going to refer to me as Master Kiyoshi. Nothing eles untill your able to beat me. Or your able to beat those Uchiha bastards. Which ever is first. Anyways," he said casually, " You go to sleep. I'll begin your training tommorow, Na-chan." Kiyoshi turned and left the boy to his privte hell of pain.

Naruto found it amazingly hard to get himself to turn to his back. He stared up at the darkness above him, all around him. 'How?' he began to wonder. 'All i did this morning was get up and do what I did everyday, go to the bridge, listen to Kakashi tell how we were off again, then...Sasuke...he left for awhile and came back...No! it was this bastard. Not Sasuke...Not my Sasuke. Why does this shit always happen to _me_? All I want to do is to live happy..." he felt his mind finally give up trying to attain conciousness and blacked out.

Thank you much much for the reviews. . i am sorry al my chap. ar e short but i am a wee bit of a starter. so plaese tryt not to be mad at me, neh? i will post as often as my scheduale allows. . i love you all. really i do...coz i am an attention whore. oh and if you want you can yell at me for hurting Naruto but i dont care

_**Next Chapter: **major time skip Sasuke still looks everyday for Naruto but is starting to give up what little hope there is left...I mean it's been 5 years..._


End file.
